Ugly
by sultana x
Summary: Hermione is upset that her friends won't talk to her. She and Draco are in love, what the hell is their problem? Hermione's friends show up at one of Draco and Hermione's concerts... What happens then?


Ugly

**Ugly**

**Author's note:**

**Was feeling a little moody and morose while watching re-runs of The O.C. I went on youtube and found some stuff on my second favorite couple (Draco/Hermione rules) Marissa/Volchok. **

**I found a really cool video on their relationship and it had this song in it, I was a little shocked by the similarities between Hermione/Draco and Marissa/Volchok. I guess I have a soft spot for bad boys and sweet girls together. **

**Well, this song applied to Marissa/Volchok, and it definitely applies to Draco/Hermione, I hope you like it. **

**Breathtaking x**

**Ugly**

"I love you." He drawled into her ear. "Don't ever forget it." Hermione felt tears sting her eyes as she heard this.

He pulled back to get a good look at her face, his features immediately softening. "Don't worry, Hermione, it'll all be OK. I promise."

A lone tear slid down her cheek at this, and it pretty much broke his heart. This was really his fault. He never should have talked her into this…

Well, she'd come willingly, hadn't she? She'd been excited too.

He heard her singing once, and immediately asked her to join his band. Joining his band pretty much meant abandoning her friends, every last one of them.

It wasn't like they made any effort to see her, now. He peeked through the curtains and saw her friends sitting in the front row.

It wasn't just Potter and the Weasleys, hell; it looked like all of Gryffindor had shown up to this.

He didn't know how to break it to Hermione. When his body went still she went to look. He felt her little body stiffen beside him.

He turned her to him and forced her to look into his eyes.

"Mione…" He whispered, "They're here to support you, they also want to see what you left them for."

Draco just held her until it was showtime. They took their places on stage and Hermione took a deep breath.

The song they would have to sing was her and Draco's combined vocals. She would sing one verse and he'd sing the next. They'd share the first chorus then he'd take one and she'd take the final chorus.

It was an ironically fitting song. She swallowed and started singing.

"**Are you ugly?" **Her voice was low and husky. Not many people had ever heard her sing like this. She was usually happy and bubbly, but not tonight.

"**A liar like me?" **She was so strong and weak all at once. No-one knew what to make of it. She sounded so sad; some girls had actually started tearing up.

"**A user, a lost soul?" **She kept singing, kept the audience firmly and easily in her grasp. Not that she noticed, of course. She was far too wrapped up in the emotion pouring out of her.

"**Someone you don't know." **She belted out her last line and took a step away from the microphone. It was Draco's turn.

Draco wasn't really concentrating. He was too focused on the raw emotion in her voice. He hated to think that that was how she thought about herself.

Draco took a deep breath and took up from where she'd left off. He pulled up all his past emotions. 

"**Money, it's no cure." **His voice was as raw as hers, as pure, as vulnerable. 

"**A sickness so pure." **He thought about the way he'd hurt Hermione before, about the way he'd watched his father torture his mother. He swallowed a lump. This was getting to close to Draco's heart for his comfort.

"**Are you like me?" **His voice was still low, it was almost predatory. Like a snake, starting softly, preparing to pounce.

"**Are you ugly?" **That was his last line. He stopped as he felt the violent drumming and the harsh guitar play. Signaling the beginning of the shouting chorus that he and Hermione would share.

The union of their two voices caused shivers down anyone's spine. Their voices were so pure, so raw, such opposites, that it was a musical match made in heaven.

Ignoring music, they were a match made in heaven too.

Hermione was working up the courage to start the chorus with Draco. She was feeling too emotionally weak for this.

She closed her eyes and started singing. On her immediate right, Draco did exactly the same thing.

"**We are dirt, we are alone." **Hermione and Draco were almost screaming. Quietly screaming, voices filled with purity.

"**You know we're far from sober." **Draco turned to face her and she did the same. He smiled a little at her.

"**We are fake, we are afraid." **He the line sang straight to her. The message in his eyes was clear. He loved her, and he'd willingly die for her. His voice drowned hers out.

"**You know it's far from over." **Hermione sang that line straight back at him. Her eyes telling him that she loved him back.

"**We are dirt, we are alone." **

"**You know we're far from sober." **They sang the last two lines in as perfect as a harmony can get. It was them against the crowd.

It would always be them against the world. And they both absolutely loved it.

"**Look closer, are you like me?"**

"**Are you ugly?" **Her voice broke at the last question. He reached to the corner of her eye where a tear was starting to for.

He brushed it away gently with his thumb. In front of everyone in the crowd, he bent down and kissed her softly on the lips.

While it was a chaste kiss, it was a kiss filled with more.

Filled with lust, love, longing, and the most primitive form of anger.

"**Turn a blind eye"**

"**Why do I deny?"  
**

"**Medicate me"**

**  
"So I die happy."  
**

"**A strain of cancer"**

"**Chokes the answers"**

"**Are you like me?"  
**

"**A liar like me?"**

When they finally finished the song, Hermione was full on crying. Ignoring the crowd, who were cheering in a way that they'd never cheered before.

He pulled her towards him into a crushing embrace. He kissed her, his tongue dancing with hers.

She was so tired; she'd worn herself out during that one song. Draco felt her fatigue, lifting her up he carried her down the stage stairs and to her so-called friends.

Draco started talking before anyone else could say anything. He addressed Potter, who was standing immediately in front of him.

"Potter, Hermione really loves you guys, and I think you lot are pricks if you stop being friends with her just because she's going to marry me."

About twenty pairs of shocked eyes went to examine his handsome face; most shocked of all was Hermione.

Not that she minded, not at all, she'd love to marry him. But that was the first she'd ever heard of it.

Draco looked down at her, anxious for her reaction. She smiled up at him and said so that only he could hear.

"I'd love to marry you, Draco, I love you very much." He leaned down and kissed her. She pulled back and grinned as she said, "But I expect a fucking romantic dinner tomorrow."

He smiled a smile full of love. "You got it, baby. I'll do everything for you."

They both looked at her friends. If they accepted her and Draco's love, then great, but if they didn't, well Draco and Hermione didn't need them in their lives.

Everyone looked at Harry for the verdict, Harry squirmed a little. "Of course we want to be friends with you again Hermione, but only if we get to attend the wedding. I'm personally very sorry for the way I acted, I feel like such an ass."

Hermione felt that Draco was about to agree so she jabbed him in the ribs with her elbow. Draco smirked and pinched her on the bum.

The next morning, they were cuddled together on his huge bed and he was softly sucking on the hollow in her neck.

"Granger," He said softly to her. Hermione was absolutely exhausted; she turned over to face him. "Mmmm…?" She replied sleepily.

He smiled like the cat that swallowed the canary. "No-one will be able to call you Granger again. You'll be a Malfoy and mine forever. Oh, God, Hermione, I love you so fucking much."

Hermione kissed him on the lips, making him feel exactly how much he loved her.

**Author's note:**

**Well? What did you think?**

**Leave me a review, they're very much appreciated. **

**Breathtaking x**


End file.
